


Benediction

by Rider_of_Spades



Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types
Genre: Copic Markers, Fanart, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-18
Updated: 2019-04-18
Packaged: 2020-01-15 20:47:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18506803
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rider_of_Spades/pseuds/Rider_of_Spades
Summary: Just a fanart of Tim giving Jason a kiss on the head. Or hood.





	Benediction

[ ](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160049502@N02/47581445082/in/dateposted/)


End file.
